You Don't Own Me
by Triquetra-Effect
Summary: ' "I'm really sorry it had to come to this…" he murmured in her ear, brushing a strand of her hair behind it and kissing her cheek softly. "I really am." The girl who was going to die sobbed. "I wish I never met you." ' They are more than what meets the eye. Monsters truly do exist. Right here. In Santa Carla. And when they hunt, they hunt for blood. OCxMarko!
1. Prologue

The Santa Carla air was cold and vicious that night, not very unlike the strong waves whipping against the shore.

There, on the beach, the girl who was going to die ran. Her blonde, puffed hair whipping behind her and her cheeks red from exertion. The cold wind whipped her in the face and made her skin crawl and spine tingle but she kept running for her life.

It was one of those nights where every man ended up in a bar fight. The wives and children were probably at home, watching television or maybe reading books. By this time, the children would probably be asleep. Eleven o'clock was, after all, way past a child's bedtime.

The bikers were probably already drinking themselves to death, the Surf Nazis were on the beach or somewhere else destroying property, getting drunk, doing drugs or surfing in the cold sea. It was so dark outside, the girl who was going to die found herself tripping on random rubble in the sand every now and then. Only the bright, white moon gave her light to see anything now that she was far away from the comforting streetlights of the Boardwalk.

"C'mon, stop running, babe!" a voice called. The girl who was going to die could almost see the owner's shit-eating grin in front of herself as she heard them all shout and call after her, laughing, mocking. "I won't bite… Much!"

She screamed as something grabbed her left ankle and she fell to the ground, landing on her front and getting the air knocked out of her. Turning around, she faced her fate with wide, dark-chocolate eyes.

A hand cupped her cheek and another grabbed her wrist, pulling her up. Everything faded out except for two light-blue, angelic eyes. They stared at each others for a long time. He whispered softly to her.

"I'm really sorry it had to come to this…" he murmured in her ear, brushing a strand of her hair behind it and kissing her cheek softly. "I really am."

The girl who was going to die sobbed.

"I wish I never met you."

He hushed her with his index finger against her soft lips. His other hand cupped her cheek.

"Me too."


	2. Chapter 1

Madison Greene's father was a successful man (or so he said). He had a beautiful wife, a bright daughter and a reliable son. Every weekend, he left his office to go on road trips. To collect inspiration for his novels, he said, whenever Madison asked why he would leave his family at a place like Santa Carla.

It's like the murder capital of the world didn't have enough inspiration for his gruesome horror novels.

Like every member of the Greene family, Madison's father had that typical, dirty-blonde hair and those dark chocolate eyes. The only one without those traits was his wife; part of the family through marriage. She had waist-long, dark brown hair and eyes of sapphire glow. It was no mystery that she had been a part of the hippie culture in her younger years - never cutting her hair and always talking about peace and love.

Madison's brother was a very special man. Already at the age of twenty-one, he had a job at a bar where bikers always decided to go for a quick beer and rumble. Being the buff yet calm man he was, he was the perfect man to break up those fights and send away the bikers without getting seriously hurt or seriously hurting someone.

And in the middle of this lived Madison. Eighteen years old, she spent a lot of time helping her brother out at the bar. Her patience helped her a lot when dealing with the drunk bikers and Surf Nazis. The nights were the worst. That was when the drunks wanted to get _sexy_. For a young woman such as herself, that was not a good thing.

Once again, her brother had to kick a group of Surf Nazis out of the bar a late friday night, leaving it in her care for the moment.

"You know, for someone related to that huge dude, you're pretty tiny."

_Shit._

The breath that followed the voice smelt like alcohol and made Madison held her breath in disgust. It was one of those Surf Nazis back for more. She didn't pay attention to the way he looked, but Madison could smell vodka and sweat, a gruesome mix in the cool night air. Trying on one of her more patient smiles, she took one step away from the drunken man.

"You know, for someone who just got kicked out by that huge dude, you're pretty persistent."

He simply grinned and shrugged.

"I am a persistent guy. So, do ya wanna come with me to have some real _fun_?"

Resisting the urge to vomit, almost tasting the bile in her throat, she turned away, disgusted. As she was about to walk to the bar to make drinks, a hand grabbed her wrist with a strong grip, making her flinch in surprise.

"Come _ooooon_, babe. Let's just go out and you could…"

Madison hadn't noticed that people were starting to leave the bar to watch some commotion outside, leaving her and the Surf Nazi all alone. A voice that felt so close yet so far away suddenly spoke, chilling the air in the bar and making everything silent.

"That's not the way you treat a lady, my friend."

The door to the bar slammed closed and Madison looked past the drunken Surf Nazi and right onto a man with long, fluffy, curly blonde hair and eyes of a light green color. He wore a big jacket made of different patches of cloth and he also had a somewhat cute face, making Madison blush slightly when he met her eyes. She couldn't quite see what he was thinking, but from the sinister smile on his face, it wasn't good.

"Didn't your mother teach you how to treat girls, man?"

His voice was so smooth and soft, it was as if he hadn't spoken at all, the words ringing softly in the bar. The Surf Nazi seemed angered by the newcomers taunting words. He released Madison's arm and stomped up to the newcomer, flashing a small switchblade and trying to look intimidating. Obviously, this didn't scare the newcomer.

"What are you going to do?" he taunted, "Kill me for being less of an ass than you?"

"I'm just gonna cut you, motherfucker," the Surf Nazi threatened in a not-so-scary voice. The newcomer grinned and held out his arms.

"Have a go at me then!"

Not letting a second waste away, the Surf Nazi raised his arm. The newcomer grinned widely and grabbed the arm, twisting it so suddenly and sharply, Madison could hear a sickening crunch. The Surf Nazi roared and screamed, terrified, as he stumbled backwards, his arm dangling painfully by his side, the switchblade on the ground.

"Sorry about that."

The newcomer walked past the crying Surf Nazi, towards a terrified Madison. He still wore that sinister grin.

"I was curious. Who could smell so good from so far? Who had the adrenaline pumping through her veins?"

When Madison met his eyes, her entire body suddenly relaxed. Inside her head, she was screaming at him to get the hell away from her, but she felt like chains were weighing her down against the ground, keeping her still as the newcomer circled her slowly, his hand trailing her collarbones softly, making her shiver. The Surf Nazi had silenced suddenly as the newcomer stood behind her, looking out through the glass door of the bar, where it was completely still and empty.

She felt like the tiny, helpless rabbit being circled by the wolf.

"I can hear your heartbeats. Thud, thud. Thud, thud."

He mimicked her heartbeats, placing his chin on her shoulder. Madison realized he was only a couple of inches taller than her, just as he chuckled softly.

"You're scared."

_No shit,_ Madison thought. She was terrified and confused.

"My name's Marko."

She suddenly felt the impact loosening. Her feet could move again, and when she turned around to face him, he had a grotesque face. His eyes were red and he had fangs for teeth. Grabbing the back of her head and pulling her forwards so their foreheads were touching, he grinned that sinister grin.

"Now run."


End file.
